


[Podfic] Remember Me

by attendtothebones



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond has lost his memory. Q has lost his love.</p>
<p>
  <i>"What have I forgotten?” Bond asked; Q watched him, trying to find the James he knew.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Nothing that you won’t work out on your own, if it’s really important,” Q said carefully, before returning every fraction of his attention to the computer in front of him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714290) by [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/pseuds/Jen). 



> Thanks to Jen for giving me permission to podfic this!

Length: 33.2mb/34:37

Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ownbmgm6ab664sf/Remember%20Me.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
